<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a Hard Life by duckydarnes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024064">It's a Hard Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckydarnes/pseuds/duckydarnes'>duckydarnes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Princes of the Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, The Prank</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckydarnes/pseuds/duckydarnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There had to be a reason Dumbledore could convince Snape to keep Lupin’s secret. What could be significant enough to prevent Snape from blabbing?</p><p>Dumbledore swore to him; as long as Sirius would keep it a secret, so would Snape. The thing is, the Marauders were exceptionally good at figuring things out.</p><p>Alternatively, another take on the Prank.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Princes of the Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from Queen</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>James was angry at him. That was an understatement, Sirius thought. James was livid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you,” he whispered angrily. He paced behind the chair Sirius was sitting on in front of Dumbledore’s oak desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We thought you loved him,” he continued, “he loves you. He trusted you! We all did!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius stared down at his hands in his lap and remained silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What could’ve possibly compelled you to think it would end well?” He stopped walking and ran his hands through his hair. “I’m at a loss, Sirius. Bloody hell, what have you done?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The heavy doors at the end of Dumbledore’s office were pushed open, followed by the professor himself looking weary, Professors McGonagall and Slughorn looking sombre in their nightwear, and Snape looking stricken. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mr Potter, for keeping Mr Black company. You may return to your dormitory now. I’m sure Mr Pettigrew is anxiously awaiting for news.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James hesitated, wanting to stay, but nodded a moment later and walked briskly out of the room. Mcgonagall took his place behind Sirius as Dumbledore moved behind his desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened exactly happened, Albus?” Mcgonagall asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is what I would like to know, myself, Minerva.” Dumbledore peered over his half-moon spectacles and Snape and Sirius. “I only know that at some point this evening, Sirius encouraged Severus to go to the Shrieking Shack and told him how to get past the Whomping Willow, while failing to mention what would be waiting for him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As unfortunate as that is,” Professor Slughorn started, “clearly no one's been hurt. Mr Black has always been fond of pranks, yes? I’m sure he never meant any harm. However, this matter is quite a bit more serious than his usual fair.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This matter is more than that, Horace,” Mcgonagall snapped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is indeed,” Dumbledore said before Mcgonagall could continue. “What we need to know, first, is whether or not Severus would be willing to keep the events of tonight a secret.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” was the immediate answer from Snape. “He almost killed me. He doesn’t deserve a place at this school.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Think about this rationally, Severus,” Dumbledore reasoned. “Left alone in the shack, Remus does not pose a threat to anyone. The only reason you knew to go there was because of Sirius. Surely, Remus is exempt from consequences as he is, currently, unknowing of any of the events of tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mcgonagall interrupted, turning to Sirius, “ I never thought you cruel enough or foolish enough to do something like this. I’d assumed that you lads knew Mr Lupin’s secret, but I’d never imagine that any of you would betray his friendship.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not-, I didn’t-” Sirius stumbled over his words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you are,” Snape interrupted harshly. “You and your friends are cruel and barbaric; and with your pet </span>
  <em>
    <span>werewolf</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is on you!” Sirius cut him off as he stood up abruptly. Mcgonagall placed a hand on his shoulder and frowned when he turned around. Never had she seen Sirius look so stricken. His eyes were bloodshot and he was in a panic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius kept opening and closing his mouth, as if fighting with himself to talk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Out with it, boy,” Slughorn demanded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Snape, he.” Sirius swallowed and took a breath, “He used the imperius.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a liar!” Snape argued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is a heavy accusation, Mr Black,” Slughorn barked sharply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never betray my friends,” Sirius responded fervently. Addressing Dumbledore, he continued, “Sir, I swear. Snape wanted me to use me as bait. He tried to make me follow him, but I tried to fight it. Merlin, I promise, Sir, I tried, but I couldn’t do it. Not completely, at least. And James and I, we have these mirrors so we can talk, and I had it in my pocket.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Slow down, Mr Black.” Mcgonagall nudged him back down into the chair. “He tried to use you as bait?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius nodded. “He didn’t want to put himself in danger and since I’m a pureblood, if I died, Remus would go straight to Azkaban. That’s what he wanted to happen. It’s why he used the imperius; I wouldn’t be around to tell anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Headmaster, he’s lying,” Snape interjected. “I would never do anything of the sort. The imperius curse is an Unforgivable! Not to mention, I had no idea that Lupin is a werewolf. Why is he even at Hogwarts? I can’t imagine that any of the students or our parents would be alright knowing it’s here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Albus, you have to look at their track records,” Slughorn conceded. “Severus is an exceptional student and he’s very rarely gotten into trouble. On the other hand-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suggest we allow Sirius finish telling his side of the story,” Dumbledore interrupted calmly. “Of course, Severus will also be allowed the same opportunity to tell his side afterwards. You may continue, Sirius.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sir,” Sirius looked to Professor Slughorn before looking back to Dumbledore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Snape’s always suspected about Remus. He’s taunted him for the past few years. He followed me as I was leaving detention with Professor Slughorn. James had detention with Professor Sprout. It’s why we had the mirrors with us. We use them to communicate when we get separate detentions.” He glanced at Mcgonagall sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize he was behind me until I heard him say the curse. He didn’t even ask me if Remus is a werewolf. He just asked me where Remus was going to be tonight and how to get there. Then he told me to show him. He told me, as we were leaving the castle, what he wanted Remus to do to me; that he wanted to come out as the one who tried to stop it. I couldn’t let it happen so I fought the curse. I only managed to gain clarity in short fits so I grabbed the mirror and tapped on it to call James. I held it in my hand so he could see and hear what was happening, but Snape was done talking by then so the only thing James could do was see where we were going. He ran out to follow me, which was how he found us. I had just opened the door to the room where Remus was in. If he hadn’t been chained down, James would’ve been too late. He stupefied me so I wouldn’t be able to go further. Snape told him I had coerced him into following me before running back out. We followed him here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mcgonagall and Slughorn looked stricken while Dumbledore looked contemplative. “Do you have anything to add, dear boy?” he asked Snape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Headmaster,” Snape accepted. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> cornered </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the dungeons while I was coming back from the library. He told me that Lily Evans wanted to talk to me. We’re good friends, but we’ve been fighting recently, so I hoped that she wanted to talk it through to repair our friendship. Black and his friends have been cruel in the past, but I never thought they would include innocent bystanders in their plots. Especially with Potter’s infatuation with her. I knew I could be walking into a trap, but couldn’t have imagined he would have led me to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>werewolf</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, see,” Slughorn waved his arm about. “Which seems more likely? That Severus, a halfblood, would cast a highly illegal curse on a fellow student, or that Sirius, a pureblood, thought he could scare Severus as a prank?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snape looked smug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear I’m not lying, Professor Dumbledore,” Sirius begged. “Please. I’d prove it if I could. I would never do that to Remus.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I may,” said Mcgonagall, “while Black and his friends have been rambunctious during their time at Hogwarts, he has remained staunchly loyal to his friends. I’m finding it hard to believe that he would use his friends as such.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore lifted an eyebrow. “The use of veritaserum on a student is illegal of course.” He looked to Sirius.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“However, if a student just so happened to have taken veritaserum on his own, without prompting, while being questioned, I would have no choice but to believe him. Horace, if you please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slughorn pulled two vials out of his robe. “This is highly dubious, Albus,” he said as he placed them on the desk. Snape clenched his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Starting to look a bit anxious there, Snape,” Sirius jeered. “Say, Professor, I don’t suppose you have any tea?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore conjured up a tea set and put the water to boil. After serving himself, Sirius took one of the vials of veritaserum, broke the seal, poured a few drops into his cup, and downed it in a few gulps. Mcgonagall looked torn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which house are you in, Sirius?” Dumbledore asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gryffindor,” Sirius answered automatically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who did you have detention with earlier this evening?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor Slughorn, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sirius, have you been telling the truth about the events of tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir,” Sirius responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Severus Snape cast the imperius curse on you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, he did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Severus Snape explicitly tell you about his intention to allow Remus Lupin to kill you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, he did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see how it can get more clear than that,” Mcgonagall snapped. “Do you have anything to say for yourself, Severus?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snape paled, but stood his ground. “The werewolf doesn’t deserve to be here. Students aren’t safe with it running free. Especially not with a group of bullies with no morals. How does it feel, Black, to lower yourself from the Ancient and Noble House of Black to being the fairy lover of such a savage beast? Your brother despises you for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius’ mouth opened unwittingly to answer the rhetorical question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Silencio</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sorry, lad. Just until the veritaserum wears off,” Mcgonagall told Sirius. “That is enough out of you Mr Snape. Out of all my years, never has a student cast an Unforgivable Spell on another. What are we going to do, Albus?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” he responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Mcgonagall said, taken aback. “Nothing? Albus, a student used an Unforgivable Spell on his fellow student. Surely this calls for severe consequences.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If Severus gets punished for his use of the imperius, it would go to a Wizengamot trial as the punishment for any Unforgivable is Azkaban,” Dumbledore stated. “As was mentioned earlier, Remus Lupin doesn’t deserve punishment for something that he neither has knowledge nor part of. Therefore, what I suggest is mutually agreed destruction.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stared at Dumbledore, waiting for him to elaborate. He sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Severus will remain silent about Remus’ affliction and Sirius will keep Snape’s penchant for illegal curses to himself. We would all pretend tonight never happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Albus, you can’t be serious.” Mcgonagall was taken aback. Dumbledore ignored her and freed Sirius from her silencio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr Lupin remains at school with his lycanthropy as a secret. If it comes out that Mr Lupin is a werewolf,” Dumbledore said candidly, “Mr Snape would face the consequences of his Unforgivable. Sirius, as you yourself have said, you would never betray your friends. Will you keep this secret to protect Mr Lupin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Sirius, still under the effects of veritaserum, replied immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, problem solved, yes?” Slughorn turned to Snape who nodded reluctantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Now, Horace, Minerva,” Dumbledore stood. “Would you escort your students back to their dormitories? I’d like to speak to Madame Pomfrey before the night is up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They left the room in silence which followed them to Gryffindor Tower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr Black, if you need anything,” Professor Mcgonagall said as she left Sirius at the portrait of the Fat Lady. “My door is always open.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was immediately cornered by James when he stepped into the dorm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened after I left? How much trouble are you in? How much trouble is Remus in?” James asked in a rush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Prongs,” Sirius sighed, weary. “Nothing happened. Everything is fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” James, utterly perplexed, turned to Peter who was sitting on his bed. Peter shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one’s in trouble,” Sirius said as he pushed past his friend to get to his bed. “Snape won’t tell anyone about Moony so everything is fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d you swing that?” asked James. “You led Snape to Moony and you’re not in trouble? </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’ll keep it a secret? What the hell, Pads?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius ignored him as he slowly changed out of his school robes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirius,” Peter called slowly, “what exactly happened tonight? James told me you told Snape but what exactly happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s as James said,” Sirius snapped indignantly, ripping off his tie. “Dumbledore said I can’t say anything else.” He grabbed his pyjamas and escaped to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not satisfied with his answer, James and Peter waited for him to emerge. The moment he the door reopened, James called, “Sirius-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired,” interrupted Sirius. “I’m going to bed.” He drew shut the curtains around his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At a loss, the other two boys followed suit. Sirius laid in bed, staring at his canopy top. He was exhausted, but the chances of him being able to fall asleep that night were slim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two out of three he thought bitterly to himself. Within the same year, too! He has been subjected to two out of three Unforgivable Curses. If he’s lucky, maybe he would get the full set and someone would Avada Kedavra him out of his misery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first had been the Cruciatus curse. James, Peter, and he had decided that spending a month holding a mandrake leaf in their mouths would be less suspicious at home over the holidays. Sirius thought it wouldn’t make much of a difference for his home life. He tended to keep to himself and show off his rebelliousness through his choice of room decor and clothing. Being silent was usually preferred at the Ancient and Noble House of Black. Unfortunately, being </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> silent was a bad thing. The saying ‘speak when spoken to’ was taken very seriously in the Black household and mumbling was highly frowned upon. Walburga Black hadn’t noticed the leaf in his mouth, thankfully. However, keeping it in his mouth through her attempts to correct his behaviour was a challenge. Still, it was worth it when he managed to turn into his animagus form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moony, though. What will he tell Moony about what happened? He couldn’t tell him what really happened. He couldn’t tell any of his friends the truth; they wouldn’t be able to hold in their anger at Snape. Moony wouldn’t face the consequences of tonight. If word got out of Moony’s lycanthropy, even in the context of a trial for Snape’s Imperius, Moony would be, at best, expelled. Sirius couldn’t let that happen. His friends being angry at him was a small price to pay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius contemplated what he would tell Moony until dawn broke. He got out of bed, changed as quietly as he could, grabbed his bag, and headed for the infirmary. When he got there, Madame Pomfrey was standing outside waiting for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Professor Dumbledore said you’d come,” she greeted him. “He’s talking to Remus. You may see him after, but only for a while. He needs to rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what happened,” she said quietly, “but I can see how much you care for him.” She smiled at him before turning back into the infirmary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius loitered outside, waiting for Dumbledore to appear. When he finally did, he calmly walked up to Sirius. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have told Mr Lupin that extenuating events occurred last night. I told him that there was an incident that involved Mr Snape and yourself, that Mr Potter brought the circumstances to my attention, and that no one was hurt. I emphasized to him that you are not at fault, but no further details were given. I have told him that any details pertaining to the events of last night are confidential and asking you would be a fruitless endeavor. I trust you will remain mum to your friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Sir,” Sirius responded. Dumbledore smiled as he walked away. Sirius rushed into the back of the infirmary where stiff partitions kept Remus’ bed hidden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he called softly, hesitating at the opening of the partition. Remus looked worse for wear. He had a bandage covering most of his left arm, all the way to his shoulder, there was an obvious bump of bandages under the blanket over his stomach, his face was covered in small scratches, and both his hands were engulfed in gauze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus looked up at Sirius and smiled with a grimace. “Want to tell me what Dumbledore was talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not particularly,” Sirius responded somberly. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been better.” Remus tried to shrug. “Are you really not going to tell me what actually happened last night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dumbledore made me promise I wouldn’t,” Sirius said as he stepped closer to the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you always listen to what professors tell you to do,” Remus replied wryly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you, Moony. I’m sorry.” Remus sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“James is mad at me,” Sirius continued. “He thinks it was my fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dumbledore made it a point to say it’s not. He didn’t actually tell me what happened, just that you were involved, Snape was there, and that James stopped it from going further.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said Snape definitely knows what I am but he wouldn’t tell me anything else. Pads,” Remus huffed, frustrated. “What happened? Please tell me. I have to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t-,” Sirius started emphatically, but was cut off as James and Peter barreled through the partitions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moony!” James exclaimed. “You look like shit, mate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, James,” Remus deadpanned. “You always know how to compliment a bloke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” James murmured as he slipped past Sirius to sit at the chair by the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you tell me what happened last night?” Remus asked James.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know the whole story and Sirius refuses to tell his side of it,” James glanced up at Sirius who looked down at his feet. Meanwhile, Peter walked around to the chair placed on the other side of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He won’t tell me either,” Remus admitted. “He said Dumbledore made him promise and Dumbledore only gave me the vaguest of details. Can you at least tell me what you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dumbledore was here?” Peter squeaked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right after Pomfrey brought me back. He told me three things: that something happened revolving around Snape and Sirius that James stopped, that Snape knows but he assured me that he wouldn’t tell anyone, and that it wasn’t Sirius’ fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As James opened his mouth to speak, they heard Madame Pomfrey bustling closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright you three,” she said as she came through the partitions holding multiple potion bottles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve checked on him,” she continued, shooing them out. “Now off to breakfast. Mr Lupin needs his rest. You can come back after classes have ended.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three marauders left reluctantly, looking back at Remus as they left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really not going to tell us what happened, mate?” Peter asked as they left the infirmary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did Dumbledore actually make you promise or did you make that up so you wouldn’t have to tell him what you did?” James mumbled bitterly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius shook his head. “I promised Dumbledore I wouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James and Peter looked at each other skeptically behind Sirius. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forgot something in the tower.” Sirius turned abruptly and walked briskly in the opposite direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think, Pete?” James asked. “Am I jumping to conclusions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, Prongs,” he shrugged. “Dumbledore told Remus it wasn’t Sirius’ fault. I don’t think he’d lie about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way Snape would’ve known how to get past the willow or even to go to the Shack. And I told you, Pete. When I got to them, Sirius was leading Snape into the room where Moony was. I had to stupefy him so he wouldn’t actually lead Snape into the room. Snape thought we’d done it on purpose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve been there earlier,” Peter said sadly. “Maybe I could’ve stopped it from happening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous,” James berated. “You wouldn’t have been able to do anything as Wormtail and Merlin forbid if Snape found out about that as well; he’d never keep that a secret. I don’t even know how Dumbledore convinced him to keep Moony’s furry little problem a secret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could’ve stopped them from even going into the shack,” Peter responded dejectedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, Wormy. If it wasn’t Sirius’ fault, it definitely wasn’t yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it wasn’t Sirius’ fault, though, the only person left to blame is Snape,” Peter deduced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could it be Snape’s fault? I know he has it out for us, but he wouldn’t willingly walk towards a werewolf.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter shrugged. “I don’t know. If Dumbledore told Remus it wasn’t Sirius’ fault, I believe him. It makes sense that if it was Snape’s fault that Dumbledore would be able to convince him not to tell anyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James silently conceded. He didn’t understand what could’ve happened that Sirius would keep from them. Even if Dumbledore had told him not to say anything, the Marauders were always Sirius’ exception. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived at the Great Hall silently and ate their breakfast, waiting for Sirius to make a reappearance before classes started. However, their wait was in vain and they headed to Charms with two missing Marauders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got to class, Sirius was sitting uncharacteristically close to Flitwick’s desk and the seat next to him was already taken by a Ravenclaw. Peter and James took their usual seats towards the middle-back of the class. James resolved to send a note to Sirius when class started, hoping that it would be a practical lesson and the hullabaloo of students attempting charmwork would hide his note passing. However, as luck would have it, Flitwick called for wands away as class started and continued to drone on about magical theory and Sirius was too close to the professor to get away with anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Charms, James had to rush to Care of Magical Creatures while Sirius had Ancient Runes on the opposite side of the castle and Peter went to Divination. Sirius was missing through lunch, though he made an appearance for Transfiguration and History of Magic. Unfortunately, James didn’t notice when Sirius snuck out a few minutes before History of Magic ended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he and Peter got to the infirmary, Sirius was sitting beside a sleeping Remus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you done avoiding us?” James asked him crossly. Sirius shrugged without looking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter doesn’t think I should be mad at you. I can’t decide if I don’t know the whole story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can be mad if you want to,” Sirius said tiredly. “I swore I wouldn’t say anything and I won’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe you, Padfoot,” Peter declared, dropping himself onto a chair. “If Dumbledore says you aren’t to blame, it’s good enough for me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Wormy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James huffed petulantly, refusing to move. He didn’t like not knowing things, especially when his best friends were involved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moony’s looking better,” Peter continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most of the cuts are gone,” Sirius agreed. “Pomfrey said the bandages can’t come off ‘til at least tomorrow, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he sleeping or did she give him a draught?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Dunno,” shrugged Sirius. “He’s been sleeping since I got here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll run and fetch us some dinner then, shall I,” Peter offered. “James, you coming?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James shook his head. “Grab something for me as well, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, lads. I’ll be back in a mo,” Peter said as he left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys were silent as James sat in the chair Peter had vacated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pete’s right,” James said suddenly. “You’re like my brother and I trust you. Dumbledore says it’s not your fault and I’ll go with it for now, but I will find out what happened, good or bad. Merlin, Sirius. Even if it’s your fault, you can tell me, you know? I’ll be mad but I swear I’ll get over it. Or, if Snape did something to you; if he confunded you..?” he trailed off. Sirius remained silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that what happened?” Sirius hesitated, then shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t, James,” he pleaded. “Leave it. Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James begrudgingly surrendered his questioning and sat back in his chair. Sirius didn’t have to tell him. He was James Potter and he was nothing if not persistent. He would find out, if only to protect Moony. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know if you spot any mistakes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, when the three Marauder's visited their friend at lunch, James and Sirius were acting forcibly normal. They joked around with each other, but pointedly avoided the topic of the past moon. By the time Remus was discharged from the infirmary bandage free, classes were over for the day. Remus made his way back to the tower alone, but was intercepted by James as he neared the tower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re being silly,” Remus told James as James pulled him along an empty corridor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not,” James argued, indignant. “I just need to make sure you know what happened before you decide to pretend nothing happened.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus relented and let James drag him to an abandoned alcove. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was really bad, Moony,” James sighed as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. “What exactly did Dumbledore tell you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus shrugged and moved to sit on a stoop. “Not much. He said that there was an incident between Snape and Sirius, and that Snape found out about my furry little problem, but he didn’t actually tell me what happened or how. He said you made sure no one was hurt and that was it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that it wasn’t Sirius’ fault,” James added. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really stuck on that,” Remus noted, leaning back to peer at James.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Moony,” James started carefully, “when I found them, Sirius was opening the door to the room you were in. I hate seeing you locked up but, mate, I’ve never been so grateful in my life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James shook his head and sat next to Remus on the stair before continuing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I stunned Sirius, but the door was already opened and you went nuts. Snape looked terrified. He accused me of helping Sirius to murder him and ran off. I pulled Sirius out of the room before I removed the spell and we ran after Snape. We ran into him and Dumbledore before we even got back to the castle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus remained silent as he contemplated what James had just told him. He was torn between trusting his friend (boyfriend? They’d never bothered to label their relationship) and feeling betrayed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think Sirius did it on purpose?” he finally asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” James responded softly. “I asked him if he’d be confunded, but he said he wasn’t. I don’t know what else it could be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dumbledore told me not to be angry at Sirius ‘cause it wasn’t his fault.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what Wormtail says, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you don’t agree?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” James fretted. “I want to trust him, Moony, but it’s not that simple. If there is even a small chance that Dumbledore is wrong, I don’t know what I’d do. When we found out about your furry little problem, we all swore we’d protect you and I intend not to break it. Even if it’s from Sirius.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think he’s capable of killing Snape? Of using me to do it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” James said looking down. Remus turned to him sharply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think he’s deliberately cruel, but capable?” James shrugged. “He’s smart but rash. You know how he is. Sometimes, he gets an idea and just goes with it before he has time to fully think it through.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pete thinks Dumbledore’s word is enough,” Remus pointed out. “Pete’s instincts also tend to be right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s rational, but he wasn’t there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you were.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t get it out of my head, Moony; the look of abject terror on Snape’s face. He couldn’t have known you’d be there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes when Remus finally broke it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, tomorrow’s Saturday. We can try to figure it out then. Sirius can’t avoid us all day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quidditch tomorrow,” James responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, I forgot. Us versus Hufflepuff, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Should be fine as long as Sirius doesn’t lose focus.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t he always,” Remus snorted. “Help me up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James stood then gently pulled Remus to his feet. Together, they slowly ambled back towards the common room. As they turned a corner, they spotted a familiar figure ahead of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! Black!” James shouted. Sirius jumped, startled, dropping a few rolls of parchment in his fright. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin, Pads,” James huffed as he jogged to his friend to help pick up the mess. “What’s all this? Did Mcgonagall give you extra homework in detention?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Sirius glared. “She let me make a copy of all my notes so I could give them to Moony.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus smiled as he caught up to them. “You always give me the best presents, Padfoot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You might think otherwise when you get to the Herbology notes,” Sirius demurred while giving Remus a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Come on. Wormy’s probably waiting for us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wormy was decidedly not waiting for them when they returned to the common room. He was in the middle of a riveting game of Wizards Chess against Lily Evans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Betrayal,” James mouthed at him as he walked past. Peter smiled and waved as he waited for Lily to make her move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>James and Sirius were gone by the time Remus woke up the next morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning,” Peter called from the other side of the room where he was digging around in his trunk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What time’s’t?” He slurred.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just gone past nine,” Peter replied before resurfacing, brandishing a copy of a muggle fiction book. “Aha! I found it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whassit?” Remus asked around a yawn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Beatrice Varnes in Ravenclaw loaned it to me in the beginning of the year and she asked me about it when I went for breakfast. I’m gonna go find her so I can return it to her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus nodded absently. “I’m going to head to the library and look over Sirius’ notes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Don’t forget, the game starts at two!” Peter called as he left the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At half-past-twelve, Remus headed back to his dorm to drop off his books. He ran into Peter on the stairs leading up to the dorms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait for me, yeah? We can head down to lunch together before the game starts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter nodded in assent and Remus rushed to drop off his things and bundle up for the afternoon outside, nipping a pair of gloves from James’ trunk and Sirius’ red and gold scarf as he ran out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Great Hall was a sea of excitement wrapped in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff colours when they got to lunch. Remus and Peter scarfed down whatever they could grab before rushing to the quidditch pitch, wanting to get good seats for the game. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hufflepuff’s got a good team this year,” Peter told Remus as they sat down. “Remember the game they played against Ravenclaw?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was the first game of the year, right?” Remus asked, shivering slightly in the mid-November chill. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter nodded in response. “Amelia Bones took over as captain this year. She made everyone tryout again if they wanted to make it back on the team.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like it worked, then, if they’re doing well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gonna have to focus if we want to win,” Peter pointed out, “James and Sirius especially.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the stands filled and the game started, Remus stood along with the crowd and cheered and heckled when appropriate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The beginning of the game was rough; Sirius, usually a star chaser along with James, was clearly on edge but not focused on the game. He committed three fouls in the first twenty minutes of the game, allowing Hufflepuff to take three penalty shots, winning two. After that, the Gryffindor Captain, a seventh year seeker, asked for a timeout. When they flew back onto the pitch, Sirius was still on edge and playing aggressively, but within the rules.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius’ aggressive playing tactic led the other Gryffindor chasers, James and Marlene McKinnon, to throw him the quaffle whenever possible and when their seeker and captain, Mary-Gemma Mcgonagall (no relation to the professor), caught the snitch almost two hours later, Gryffindors were already ahead by 110 points. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the game, as tradition dictated, there was a party in the Gryffindor common room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The high of winning and the party made the events of the moon seemingly forgotten. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shorter-ish chapter, but I planned out the rest of the story! Thanks for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>